onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Pirates
The Roger Pirates (ロジャー海賊団, Rojā Kaizokudan) were the crew of the late King of the Pirates Gol D. Roger and was supposedly the only crew to ever reach Raftel, the end of the New World in the Grand Line. They encountered Garp on several occasions and were strong rivals to the Whitebeard Pirates. This was the crew that traveled around the Grand Line together and the things they did were part of legends. They made it as far as Skypiea and the end of the Grand Line, Raftel, on their ship the Oro Jackson. Roger was one of the most famous figures of his day, while the name of their first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, is widely known and famed as well. Ironically, only the captain and the first mate seem to have been remembered while the rest of the crew have apparently faded out of memory, all save those still active like Shanks. The first introduction to their crew comes from Buggy, who recalls his days with Shanks and Monkey D. Tiger as a cabin boy in their crew. Their captain Roger is the first character introduced in the series. History One Final Adventure Four years prior to his death, Roger was diagnosed with an unkown sickness (which was later on revealed to be a inevitable slow-acting poison). Rather than fading out and dying, Roger decided to lead his crew on one last journey into the Grand Line. After they reached the lighthouse at Reverse Mountain, they recruited Crocus into their crew who traveled with them to keep their captain alive on the condition they helped him find another crew he was looking for information on. The crew eventually made it to Skypiea where their captain was able to befriend Gunfall, the Sky Lord of Skypiea. After leaving Skypiea they traveled to Water 7, where Tom made a ship for them, the Oro Jackson. At some point they passed the Red Line, into the New World and eventually made it to Raftel. They had also found the information lost to the void century, but had the possibility of not fully understanding it, as they were not scholars like Oharans. Teech, who large amount of hatred for his captain through unknown cases, was the one who poisoned his captain not known that it was slow acting one. Tiger and Shanks discoverd that truth when they overheard Teech while he was talking to himself, Teech then was forced to scar them both and leave the ship. Disbanding After the Roger Pirates conquered the Grand Line by reaching Raftel, Roger started to be referred to as "The King of the Pirates". Being a man that loved big flashy things, he rejoiced upon his new title. Finally, upon Roger's orders, the crew disbanded and the members disappeared and went their own way. One year later, Roger gave himself up to the Navy and was sentenced to public execution in his town of birth: Roguetown. When Roger was executed, many famous and prominent figures in the pirate world were present to witness the execution of the King of the Pirates. Tiger, Shanks, Buggy, and Marshall D. Teech later on as alias "Blackbeard" were present, as well as many other pirates like Don Quixote Doflamingo, Crocodile, Dracule Mihawk, Gecko Moria, the soon to be a Navy Smoker Chaser, the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. Crew Members * Gol D. Roger - Captain; Disband, arrested by the Navy for public execution * Silvers Rayleigh - Vice Captain; Disbanded * Crocus - Doctor; Disbanded * Monkey D. Tiger- Cabin Boy; Disbanded, became captain of the Spade Pirates * Marshall D. Teech - Unknown; Defected, became captain of the Blackbeard Pirates * Shanks - Cabin Boy; Disbanded, became captain of the Red-Haired Pirates * Buggy - Cabin Boy; Disbanded, became captain of the Buggy Pirates * Scopper Gaban - Unknown; Disbanded, became member of the Spade Pirates * Seagull - Unknown; Disbanded, became member of the Spade Pirates Crew Strength The crew has been referred to as the strongest crew ever to sail the Grand Line and the New World. The few members that have been seen are amongst the most powerful pirates in the current storyline, with Rayleigh being referred to as being 100 times stronger than the Supernovas and able to fight Admiral Kizaru to a standstill, despite being an old man. Shanks and Monkey D. Tiger over the years has built up a reputation and power, becoming one of the powerful pirates known as the World Emperors. They and Rayleigh display powerful Haki abilities. Crocus did not display this, though it is not known whether or not he possesses the ability. However, he was not a member of the original crew; he was taken in to keep Roger alive on their final journey. Despite not being an original member of the crew, however, he did display some strength as an old man, stopping bazooka blasts with his own body. Buggy appears to lack this ability, indicating that even on their crew there was a strength divide. Their captain, Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates, was one of the strongest pirate ever to live. While originally a member of the Roger pirates, Teech and gone through quite a history with both Tiger and his former captain. Turning his back on his former crewmates, Marshall D. Teech sought to steal One Piece for himself, becoming King of the Pirates, and rule the world for decades, and forming the Blackbeard Pirates and be the crew's captain. Trivia * Even though the crew disbanded, the Navy would never allow the crew to be forgotten. If a crew member is encountered, the Navy cannot simply let them go. References Site Navigation Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Former Organizations Category:Pirate Crews